Kid Juunin
by SelphieSK
Summary: [Alternate Universe] Kakashi, jounin de 15 ans, prend en charge la Team Seven. [En suspens]
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Genre: Alternate Universe/Humour/Action/Romance  
Rating: T  
Résumé: Kakashi, jounin de 15 ans, prend en charge la Team 7.  
A/N: Le fanart que j'ai dessiné pour Chibi no Jutsu est valable pour cette fic aussi, alors n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil! Le lien direct est sur mon profile, vers la fin.  
Bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review!

* * *

**Kid Juunin  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 1**

Les bras solidement croisés sur sa poitrine, son bandeau presque dans les yeux, une moue frustrée sur le visage, Naruto Uzumaki faisait les cent pas dans l'amphithéâtre désert, si l'on omettait ses deux équipiers.

"Naruto! Assieds-toi un peu!"  
Son poids soutenu par ses mains plaquées sur le bureau derrière elle, Sakura ordonnait de temps à autre à Naruto de se tenir tranquille, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

"Et pourquoi j'm'assiérais?  
- Parce que tu fais chier!"

Sakura cacha aussitôt sa bouche derrière ses deux mains, les yeux écarquillés, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle n'avait pas pu dire ça?...  
Naruto semblait aussi surpris qu'elle, la scrutant d'un air ahuri.  
Même Sasuke, assis quelques bancs en arrière, leva la tête du manga qu'il lisait. Sakura savait faire des rimes?

"Sakura dit des gros mots!" s'exclama finalement Naruto, plus espiègle que jamais. "Plus gros qu'elle!"

Sakura vit rouge.

Sasuke secoua la tête, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres, en se replongeant dans sa lecture. Sakura ne parvenait à être drôle que lorsque, en proie à une colère noire, elle tentait d'assassiner ce baka de Naruto.  
A son sens, Sakura et Naruto étaient tout aussi ridicules l'un que l'autre, se complétant parfaitement dans ce domaine.

"NARUTO! JE VAIS TE TUER!  
- Mais j'ai rien fait...! AIE !!"

Personne ne remarqua le coulissement de la porte d'entrée dans le mur, ni la tête qui était apparue par l'ouverture.

"Yo."

Sakura cessa d'écraser les pieds de Naruto sous les siens pour jeter un oeil interrogateur sur l'arrivant qui pénétrait tranquillement dans l'amphithéâtre, s'arrêtant à trois mètres d'elle.  
Il faisait à peine dix centimètres de plus qu'elle, si l'on exemptait ses cheveux argent qui se dressaient fièrement au-dessus de son bandeau porté de travers. Les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon bleu nuit, il la fixait de son oeil ébène à peine ouvert.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" demanda-t-il enfin, entre deux cris de pseudo-agonie poussés par Naruto.  
"On attend notre sensei," répondit Sakura. "Il devrait être là depuis plus de deux heures, mais si ça se trouve, il nous a oubliés.  
- Mmm?"

Le jeune aux cheveux argent réfléchit un court instant, son oeil se déplaçant d'elle à Naruto, puis vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.  
"Vous êtes la Team seven?  
- Oui," répondit immédiatement Sakura.

Sasuke leva soudain les yeux de son manga pour demander, du ton peu poli qui le caractérisait :  
"Tu sais où est ce jounin? Celui qui doit s'occuper de nous?  
- Moui..." fit-il, son oeil souriant pour lui.  
"Où ça? Où il est?" cria presque Naruto en oubliant ses orteils endoloris.  
"Devant toi."

oooooooooo

Ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague.

Sasuke s'assit silencieusement au milieu de l'escalier, sous le ciel bleu, entre Naruto et Sakura, lesquels semblaient au moins aussi incrédules que lui.

Leur instructeur s'était installé sur le garde-fou métallique surplombant de vingt mètres les rues de Konoha, et les observait, ses bras croisés sur son estomac, de son oeil apathique.

"Il est petit," murmura Naruto à l'oreille de Sakura, assez fort pour que Sasuke puisse également l'entendre. "Il a l'air faible. Il vient en retard. Sa coupe de cheveux est nulle. C'est pas un prof ça, c'est n'importe quoi !  
- Pour une fois, t'as pas tort," approuva Sakura. "Et il est louche en plus."

Sasuke nota que le Jounin semblait sourire sous son masque, et devina rapidement pourquoi.  
"Taisez-vous--  
- Les enfants," déclara le jeune aux cheveux argent, son ton amusé, "vous êtes forts pour avoir l'air idiots."

Silence général. Sakura et Naruto se maudissaient visiblement, tandis que Sasuke gardait un masque plus ou moins réussi d'indifférence.

"Bon," reprit le Jounin. "Présentez-vous rapidement, s'il vous plaît.  
- Euh... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?" demanda Sakura en ravalant sa honte.  
"Votre nom, âge, ce que vous aimez, détestez, vos passe-temps, vos projets d'avenir... Les trucs classiques quoi...  
- On ne sait même pas qui vous êtes," remarqua Naruto en gesticulant.

Le jeune Jounin sourit simplement.  
"Je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi. J'ai quinze ans. J'aime beaucoup de choses, j'en déteste certaines. Mon projet immédiat, c'est de connaître vos noms... Voilà. A ton tour," conclut-il en désignant Sasuke d'un mouvement de menton.

"...Sasuke Uchiha. Treize ans. Je n'aime que peu de choses, et en déteste beaucoup." Sasuke s'arrêta un instant, considérant son nouveau professeur d'un air presque dédaigneux. "Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous parler de ma vie?  
- ...Faudrait déjà que t'en aies une pour en parler."

Naruto éclata d'un rire tonitruant dès qu'il eût saisi la répartie de Kakashi. Sasuke fixa ce dernier d'un air incrédule - il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cette réponse - tandis que Sakura poussait un "Oh!" indigné.

"Bon bref. La charmante demoiselle?" fit Kakashi.  
"...Sakura Haruno. Treize ans. Mon but dans la vie: protéger l'homme de ma vie!" Sur quoi, elle se leva pour brandir un poing menaçant.

Kakashi l'observa quelques secondes en ravalant divers commentaires désobligeants, avant de reporter son regard vers le blondinet, qui le fixait depuis quelques instants déjà avec une admiration sans bornes dans les yeux.

"Et pour finir...  
- Naruto Uzumaki! Treize ans! J'aime le râmen, faire des farces, et je VOUS AIIIIME !!  
- ...?  
- Et un jour je serai Hokage!  
- ...Et tu es vraiment très impulsif."

Finalement, Kakashi se redressa, quittant le garde-fou pour faire quelques pas vers ses élèves.  
"Demain, on fera un petit exercice juste tous les trois..."


	2. Chapitre 2

_A/N: Merci à toutes celles (et aux hypothétiques 'ceux') qui lisent, et bien sûr à toutes celles qui reviewent!  
Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Kid Juunin  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 2**

"Itadakimasu..."

Kakashi posa l'index sur l'arête de son nez, prêt à baisser son masque pour avaler son bol de râmen en trois quarts de seconde chrono.

"Hahaha!"

Il s'arrêta juste à temps, interpellé par un rire rauque.

"Kakashi-kun! Il paraît que tu as une équipe de Genins sous ta coupe!"

Kakashi tourna un oeil abattu vers la Green Beast installée sur le tabouret à sa gauche, et qui lui adressait un sourire étincelant.

"Gai-senpai... Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ne pas pouvoir dîner tranquillement?...  
- Kakashi-kun! Tu es le plus jeune professeur de l'histoire de Konoha!" s'exclama Gai en tendant un poing triomphant en avant, manquant de frapper le pauvre Kakashi. "Entraîner des Genins demande énormément de patience! Te sens-tu capable d'assumer cette lourde responsabilité? Celle de faire éclore les bourgeons qui ont été confiés à tes soins?"

La stupidité de Gai étant peut-être contagieuse, Kakashi décida de se décaler d'un tabouret, entraînant son bol de râmen avec lui.  
Il interpréta à tord le silence qui suivit comme la confirmation que Gai n'avait plus rien à dire, et s'apprêta à nouveau à se débarrasser de son masque. Mais c'était sous-estimer l'imbécillité débordante de Maito Gai.  
"AAAH! MES ÉLÈVES! Kakashi-kun, il faut absolument que je te les présente. Viens par ici."

Et le geste accompagnant la parole, il attrapa le bras gauche de Kakashi pour le traîner à sa suite.  
"Eh!" protesta le jeune Jounin en essayant de faire lâcher prise au ninja en justaucorps vert.  
"Un peu de patience, ils sont juste à côté!"

Deux minutes après leur départ, Naruto débarqua joyeusement à Ichiraku, remarqua un bol payé et auquel personne n'avait touché, remercia sa bonne étoile et avala ledit bol sans demander son reste.

Vingt pâtés de maison plus loin, Maito Gai défonça presque la porte d'entrée d'un dojo et jeta Kakashi sur le tatami. Kakashi ne daigna même pas se réceptionner, préférant s'étaler au sol et faire le mort. Peut-être que Gai lui ficherait enfin la paix.

"Kakashi-kun! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières? Dis bonjour au lieu de dormir!"

Hayate fut tenté d'utiliser un jutsu pour disparaître sans laisser de traces, mais après tout, ça ne lui coûtait rien de saluer quelques Genins, puis de s'en aller.  
Il se remit donc d'aplomb, jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur les trois garçons qui le dévisageaient curieusement sans rien comprendre, et dit:  
"Yo."

"Gai-sensei? Qui est-ce?" demanda Rock Lee en cessant de balancer des coups de poing dans un rondin qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.  
"C'est KAKASHI-KUN!" s'écria Gai sans raison, faisant presque sursauter son auditoire.  
"Euh... Bonsoir Kakashi-kun," reprit donc Lee, de peur de déplaire à son sensei vénéré.  
"Voici Lee," indiqua Gai en posant une main sur l'épaule frêle de Kakashi, lequel tenta aussitôt de s'en débarrasser, ce qui ne servit qu'à faire se resserrer la poigne de Gai. "Neji. Et Iruka.  
- Bonsoir!" fit ce dernier en souriant. Neji se contenta d'un hochement à peine perceptible de tête avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations, autrement dit compter les oiseaux qui passaient dans le ciel. Mais comme le dojo possédait un plafond, son exercice était irréalisable, le comble étant qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, et passait ses journées à se demander pourquoi aucun oiseau ne passait jamais.

Iruka, quant à lui, en voyant ses deux équipiers retourner à leur entraînement, décida de reprendre le sien, s'appliquant à apprendre les sceaux d'une toute nouvelle technique mise au point par le Hokage lui-même.

"La jeunesse..." dit subitement Gai en massant l'épaule de Kakashi, puis baissa les yeux vers ce dernier pour réaliser que l'adolescent s'en était allé, en prenant toutefois soin de laisser un épouvantail à son effigie à sa place.

oooooooooo

Kakashi apparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles vertes en plein milieu du bureau du chef du village, interrompant la discussion qu'avait ce dernier avec deux autres Jounins, les faisant tous les trois se tourner dans sa direction pour le dévisager, le sourcil relevé.

"Yo," salua-t-il. Et sans plus de cérémonies : "Hokage-sama, quel genre de test je dois faire passer à la Team 7?"

L'interpellé garda un instant le silence, tirant sur sa pipe, tandis que les Jounins présents continuaient d'observer avec curiosité leur jeune collègue.  
Kakashi daignant finalement leur accorder un regard, il reconnut Asuma et Kurenai, les instructeurs de deux autres équipes de Genins. Ils devaient certainement être ici pour les mêmes raisons que lui, puisqu'ils devaient également faire passer un test à leurs élèves.

"Le but de cette épreuve," déclara enfin le Hokage, "est de savoir si ces Genins savent travailler en équipe, ou pas. Pour le reste, c'est à vous de trouver la meilleure façon d'en juger.  
- Travail d'équipe?" reprit Asuma en mâchonnant sa cigarette. "Ok. Facile.  
- Ça te dérangerait de partager tes idées?" fit Kurenai en souriant.

Vu la tête qu'ils avaient fait lorsqu'il était arrivé, Kakashi préféra ne pas se mêler à leur conversation. Et puis de toute façon, il en avait suffisamment entendu.  
Il leva donc deux doigts pour se téléporter chez lui.

"Kakashi-kun, attends... T'es si pressé de partir?"

Kakashi baissa la main pour jeter un regard neutre vers Asuma.

"Plutôt, oui.  
- Ça te dirait de dîner avec nous?" proposa Kurenai en souriant, une main sur la hanche.

Dîner avec eux?  
Kakashi hésita. Il les connaissait à peine, mais ils semblaient sympathiques. Et puis c'était une invitation, il n'aurait donc rien à payer, ce qui l'arrangeait pas mal vu qu'il avait abandonné sa monnaie sur le comptoir d'Ichiraku.

"...Moui," répondit-il enfin. "Ce serait avec plaisir.  
- Ok," fit Asuma. "On y va dès que Gai arrive, c'est son tour de--"

Asuma s'arrêta en remarquant que Kakashi s'était évaporé.

"...Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?  
- Tu n'es pas au courant? Ça fait des mois que Gai le harcèle.  
- Ah bon."


End file.
